La force de la douleur
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Jusqu'où ira Harry pour faire taire sa douleur?
1. Voler, sensation incroyable

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF qui consiste à écrire, en une heure, sur un thème donné. Cette fois, le thème était « foyer ». Comme le thème n'était pas vraiment inspirant, je m'excuse d'avance pour ce texte pitoyable.

**Pairing : Sirius/Harry (Pas de Slash)**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling**

**Résumer **

Jusqu'où ira Harry après la mort de Sirius pour faire taire sa douleur?

* * *

**Voler, sensation incroyable**

_Parce qu'une famille peut aussi être un foyer…_

Il s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'il atteint un endroit reculé du parc. Il appuya son front et ses mains contre un arbre et laissa finalement libre cours à ses larmes. Cela faisait trois mois, mais il ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Ses amis pensaient le contraire, il trouvait étrange de les berner aussi facilement, mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas arrivé à leur sourire, la pression l'avait fait craquer.

Trois mois qu'il se réveillait la nuit avec des cauchemars horribles. Qu'il s'empêchait de hurler en mordant les draps. Combien de fois c'était-il retrouvé; dans la tour d'astronomie avec l'idée saugrenue de le rejoindre? Après tout, il avait été le premier à lui donner l'espoir d'un foyer, et aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien.

_Sirius Black…_

Harry se souvenait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu comment c'était déroulé l'incident du département des mystères. Les images étaient claires dans sa tête : Sirius qui tombait de l'autre côté du voile tué par cette folle de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il se souvenait de la façon dont il l'avait appelé « James » juste avant et du regard qu'il lui avait lancé au moment de disparaître.

Il en voulait à Lupin, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le voulait. Lui en voulait pour l'avoir retenu d'une étreinte alors qu'il avait lui aussi voulut traverser le voile. Que lui restait-il? Des amis? Aussi loyaux eussent-ils été, ils ne faisaient pas le poids en comparaison de ce qu'il avait perdu. Un désir de vengeance? Ça ne ferait que l'enfoncer davantage dans cette guerre qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Non, il était seul, sans famille, sans espoir, sans foyer, il était seul…

Harry leva son regard vers le sommet de l'arbre et entreprit d'y grimper avec le vague sentiment que là-haut la vie serait plus belle. Et il continua à se souvenir…

Il était alors en troisième année venant tout juste de découvrir l'existence de son parrain et de l'innocence de celui-ci dans le meurtre de ses parents. Il avait enfin quelqu'un à se rattacher. Quelqu'un qui lui proposait même un autre avenir que celui qui avait été tracé pour lui, une vie commune qui l'enthousiasmait au plus haut point. Il s'était sentit revenir à la vie et appartenir à ce monde où il était pourtant un héros. Il avait même eu espoir que ce nouveau foyer, que Sirius, le protègerait d'un affront avec Voldemort.

Deux ans c'était depuis écoulé et Harry avait continué de demeurer chez son oncle et sa tante. Il comprenait que dans l'immédiat la situation était instable, mais il savait qu'un jour viendrait où les choses se mettraient d'elle-même en place et c'est ce qui le poussait à continuer. Pour l'adolescent de quinze ans déjà grandement éprouvé par la vie qu'il était, la mort de son parrain avait raisonné en lui comme une trahison à ses promesses, un abandon, un arrêt du temps. Il n'avait plus cure de rien, sinon de ses souvenirs.

Lorsqu'il atteint le sommet, il prit une inspiration. La vue sur Poudlard était imparable. Personne n'était là pour le retenir. Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécut et qui était voué à triompher, joua à cet instant d'égoïsme et se laissa tomber sur le ventre. Dans ces quelques instants de bonheur où il connu la sensation merveilleuse de voler sans balai, il entendit le rire de Sirius, rire qui fit écho au sien…

* * *

_Je m'excuse une fois encore, ayez pitié d'Harry si vous ne pouvez pas avoir pitié de moi, et laissez lui un don pour avoir si jeune perdue la vie!_


	2. Joyau brut

_Écrit pour la nuit du FOF de février, sous le thème 'brut' à écrire_ en une heure.

* * *

**Pairing : **Harry

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi

* * *

**Joyau brut**

Il est laid, _laid, laid_. Que le regarder donne des nausées, contracte l'estomac et donne envie de le balancer dans les poubelles. Personne n'en veut, de cet enfant qui n'a pas encore été taillé, de cet enfant qui est toujours un joyau brut. Il est si laid, n'a rien d'intéressant. Tout le monde le regarde, mais personne ne s'y attarde. Ils ont pitié de sa laideur, mais ils sont tous trop égoïste pour le prendre sous leurs ailes. Maltraité, battu, délaissé. L'enfant négligé qui ne sait sourire. Un animal, oui, un animal. L'animal de l'orphelinat dont tout le monde ne sait qu'utiliser…

Harry n'hésite pas longtemps. Dès qu'il voit l'enfant, sa décision est prise. Ça aurait pu être lui, il aurait pu connaître pire que les Dursley. Cet serait le sien…


End file.
